jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredible Shrinking Town
The Incredible Shrinking Town is an episode from season three. Plot Butch and Nick are picking teams for basketball, but Jimmy’s picked last because of his height. So he Carl, and Sheen decide go to Retroland to ride The Vomitorium. Then the vendor calls Jimmy "small fry" and then it requires him, Carl and Sheen to be at least his size in order to let them on the ride. So, Jimmy pulls out his shrink ray, and then he sets it to human to get as tall as the guy. But as Jimmy’s about to use it, the shrink ray’s knocked out of his hands by a couple of his classmates running about to barf and then they flung into the air, landing on a hit-the-target mini game and when the coach hits it, it goes crazy, shrinking all the humans in town. Then Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen fight a normal-sized hawk on top of normal-sized Goddard. Then the gang tries to adjust to life being 6 inches tall (including a hilarious scene of Sheen dancing with his Ultra Lady action figure). That's all they can do until, Jimmy makes a new resizing ray. But just as Jimmy fixes the shrink ray, Travoltron, Tee, and Zix show up. Then Tee wants to eat them, but Zix and Travoltron round them up and then they try to sell them as toys. However, Jimmy tricks them into getting angry at each other with help from Sheen and Carl. Then they attach mini-transmitters to their heads and act like their consciences. They first get Zix and Travoltron to argue and then they get Tee to almost crush them after tricking him into thinking that he’s "dumb." Then, everyone heads back to Earth. Resized, Jimmy gets a trophy for saving Retroville from being toys while he realizes that you could do anything, no matter what size you are. Then out of spite, Cindy reminds everyone that this was Jimmy's fault, so Jimmy gets the feet of the trophy, while Cindy gets the main body. Meanwhile, Ultra Lord and Ultra Lady get "married" at Sheen's house and have "kids" (the Space Bandits who are now shrunk). Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Nick calls Sheen "Shine". The first time was in Party at Neutron's. *Sheen kicks Ultra Lord in this episode. *Brittany is not in the class picture. Maybe she was sick or couldn't make it. *Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Nick go through character derailment when they laugh at Jimmy's height in the flashback, which is very out-of-character for them, considering they're his friends. It doesn't help that in the movie, Cindy promised to stop making fun of Jimmy's height. This was most likely to emphasize with Jimmy's problem. Regardless, that still is very cruel and unlike them. *When Hugh and Judy are done cleaning up the house as little people, they ironically watch a "drive-in" movie on their television of the 1939 version of Gulliver's Travels, which is also owned by Viacom. *Jimmy breaks the fourth wall when he claims he needs more friends, even though he’s friends with Cindy, Libby, Nick, Betty and Bolbi as well. It's possible that he either forgot about them or they weren't available. *Carl mentions Frodo from the Lord of the Rings. *Carl also mentions Jiminy Cricket. *The episode's title’s a title parody of the movie title The Incredible Shrinking Man. *This’s the second time Ms. Fowl shrinks. The first one was in the movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes